Winter Picnic
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Miles and Phoenix have been out with friends to a skating party and now they're heading to Henderson Gazebo for a winter picnic for two. AU
_A/N: Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. ^_^
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Miles and Phoenix have been out with friends to a skating party and now they're heading to Henderson Gazebo for a winter picnic for two._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A fluffy naruMitsu fic. Hope you enjoy! ^)^ This is a collaborative work between myself and thisedgeysfangirl on Tumblr. ^_^ This is my portion. ^_^

Thanks to all my readers for the faves, watches and comments on my fics! Much appreciated! ^)^

Thanks to thisedgeysfangirl for collaborating with me! MUCH APPRECIATED!

Thanks to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his steadfast love, support, encouragement and for keeping me grounded during the righting process so I don't tear my hair out! LOVE YOU, BABE! *kiss*

Rated K, Phoenix X Edgeworth, Male/male relationships  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _December 18_ th  
 _Henderson Park Gazebo_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _4 P.M._

Phoenix and Miles walked down the path leading to the gazebo in the Park, a large white and red checkered wicker basket held in his hand, his skates laced together and hanging unobtrusively over his right shoulder. He held Phoenix's black gloved hand in his left, a soft smile on his face when he glanced surreptitiously at him as they walked along.

They talked of many things-their respective days, two different cases that they were collaborating on and others that they were handling separately-as they walked, the snow drifting silently to the ground all around them. Phoenix carried a large duffel bag, his own skates hanging over his left shoulder, his breath coming out in frigid puffs, his mittened hand held tightly in Miles' own.

Phoenix glanced over at him as they walked along, a soft smile on his face. They had been dating only a few weeks at this point but they were, as far as he could remember, by the far the happiest days of his life. He and Miles were like two peas in a pod and fit together so perfectly in terms of temperament and personality that it was astounding. To be sure, they _had_ their differences, too, but they served only to strengthen the bond between them instead of straining it to its limit.

Miles happened to glance over at him and he blushed slightly when he saw Phoenix staring at him, a secret smile spreading over his face. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier when he and Phoenix had decided to become a couple and he hoped that the other man knew this, as well. He was pretty certain that he did, given the dazzling smile he gave in return.

At last they reached the stone steps and they walked quickly up onto the raised platform, making sure to sidestep the slight icy patch a little off to the left of where the fire pit was, deeply dug right in the center of the gazebo floor itself two sets of steps down.

Miles looked down and nodded while Phoenix set down the duffel bag and unzipped it, reaching inside. He pulled out a white and black checkered woolen blanket and a small bronze brazier which he placed on the ceramic tile that surrounded the outside of the fire pit, arranging it to his satisfaction before he stepped back.

He placed a large plastic bag filled with small bags of charcoal, matches, five small plastic bags that held marshmallows, graham crackers, water crackers, mini milk chocolate bars, a pint carton of milk, some small slices of different cheeses and summer sausage slices on the picnic table that was close to the left side of the gazebo.

He nodded approvingly as Phoenix opened the plastic bag that contained the briquettes of charcoal in it and, taking off the top of the brazier, placed them carefully inside the hollowed out space, tucking in some bits of paper in-between. He looked once more, nodded in satisfaction and reached for the bag that held the matches.

Miles watched him as he took out the matches, opened the box, took one out and struck it, watching as the flame sputtered into uncertain life before it began to burn brightly; cupping his free hand around it so the wind wouldn't blow it out, he put it to the paper, smiling as he watched it catch before it burst into flame and burned brightly.

He looked on as Phoenix placed the cover over the top of the brazier before his eyes flickered over to the opening near the front of the gazebo, watching the white flakes falling silently to the ground. He smiled and Phoenix didn't miss the soft look on his face.

"A penny for your thoughts, Miles," he said teasingly, winking at him as he spread the woolen blanket over the top of the air mattress that was seated next to the raised side of the fire pit before he walked over to the basket, opened it and reached inside, pulling out the plates, mugs and two fluted champagne glasses, placing them on the picnic table.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful a day it is today with the snow," he replied, a soft blush staining his cheeks,watching as Phoenix arranged all the finger foods on a large blue willow china plate. "It's just so...perfect."

Phoenix nodded as he picked up the full plate of food and carried it over to the fire pit, setting it down on the left hand side of the woolen blanket and going back to fetch the champagne flutes and setting them down beside the plate.

"I know what you mean. There's such a beautiful silence when it snows; it's like the whole world stops and stands still, holding its collective breath." Phoenix stopped for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the right. "There's just something so beautiful it really defies description."

Miles smiled fondly at him as Phoenix reached out a hand to him and took it in his own, letting Phoenix gently tug him over to where he was, planting a soft kiss upon his lips. Miles' free hand stroked his back tenderly as he returned the affectionate buss before turning his head to see the little spread that Phoenix had prepared.

"It looks wonderful," he murmured softly, turning back and kissing Phoenix softly.

"Thanks." Phoenix blushed slightly but looked very pleased as he bade Miles to sit; once he had settled himself, he handed him a plate and champagne flute before grabbing his own and sitting down beside him. He offered the plate to Miles and watched as he chose some slices of sausage, four kinds of cheese and a few water crackers and handed the plate back to Phoenix who took some cheese, sausage slices and crackers, as well.

Phoenix opened the bottle of soda, deftly pouring it into the two flutes with an air of mock deference and Miles couldn't help but laugh at the silly look on his face as he did so; even Phoenix had a good chuckle at that.

They sat in silence as they ate, pausing only to watch the drifting flakes as they fell silently to the ground. There was something so intrinsically beautiful about it and even more so was the soft streaks of pink and orange that heralded the coming evening.

Miles shivered slightly and Phoenix noticed at once, reaching behind him into the open duffel bag, rummaging around inside until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a blue blanket; he unfolded it and spread it over his shoulders, his arm around his back.

He looked at him gratefully as he snuggled closer to him; Phoenix smiled as he kissed his forehead tenderly as they quickly finished their respective meals and put down their plates, picked up their champagne flutes and toasted each other before they drank, placing the empty glasses beside the plates.

Phoenix got up briefly and brought the plastic bag, along with the mugs, over to where they were sitting and sat down again, handing Miles a mug which he took gratefully. He watched as Phoenix unzipped the bag and took out the graham crackers, small chocolate bars, the pint carton of milk and marshmallows.

He opened the carton of milk, pouring half a mug full in each of the oven-proof mugs which he set on top of the flat surface of the brazier, watching it as it slowly grew hot; once it had, he unwrapped four of the small milk chocolate bars, popping two into each mug and, taking a swizzle stick, swirled them deftly together until he had mixed them together.

He waited a few moments more until he could see them begin to gently bubble and then he took both off and set it onto the ceramic tile beside him. He took a handful of marshmallows and put one into each mug, pressing down gently on it so they wouldn't fall out; with a flourish, he offered one to Miles who took it, smiling his thanks as he took a sip.

"Do you like it?" Phoenix asked, watching him a little anxiously.

"It's delicious," Miles breathed, blowing on it to cool it a little before taking a larger sip this time. His eyes closed, a moan of pure pleasure emerging from his lips. "Thank you."

Phoenix smiled as he picked up his own mug and, his arm curling around Miles once more, drank their hot chocolate as they watched the sun set, draping the world in a soft blanket of velvety black.

Phoenix held Miles close to him as they saw the first stars twinkle in the night sky and he couldn't help but reflect on the perfect ending to the perfect day.

"I love you, Miles," he said softly, turning his head to look at his love, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he replied and nothing more was said between them as they drank their hot chocolate and watched the stars.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
